Battle of the Gods
by texaswookie
Summary: In New York medical professionals Dr. Blake and Ben the Orderly meet up during an epidimic that turns people crazy. Their alter egos get out that night. Comic book Thor vs Glory.


Title: Battle of the Gods  
>Disclaimers: I don't own BTVS which is a Mutant Academy and Joss thing, Thor is a Marvel ComicsDisney thing. I'm not swimming in a giant money bin making money off these characters.  
>Summary: In New York medical professionals Dr. Blake and Ben the Orderly meet up during an epidimic that turns people crazy. Their alter egos get out that night. Comic book Thor vs Glory. Have yet to see the Thor film so nothing from that section<br>Character Bashing: Does getting hit in a fight count?  
>Reviews: Nice Ego Stroker.<br>Beta: I wish, I searched and asked a handful of people and got a lot of nopes. 

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York<strong>

Dr. Donald Blake massaged his leg a bit as he limped into the hospital. The blonde doctor that walked with a large limp leaned heavily on the cane that was decorated with ancient carvings of various Viking runes. The good doctor was a small man with very little if any obvious muscle looking like any of thousands of medical professionals who were more concerned with healing the bodies of others than they were in caring for their own bodies overly much. To watch the man, you wouldn't know that he harbored a secret that was larger than anything that most people would consider that he would have.

The doctor was currently making his rounds through the mentally ill department. He frowned as he saw all of the various patients that were stuck in the ward. Something seemed to be causing mental patients to be multiplying, as if there was something more causing the various mental patients to occur. In the world of science there wasn't really all that much that could cause something like that to happen, however a part of the Dr.'s secret allowed him to be well versed in another world, a world where magic made things happen despite all of the facts that said such a thing wasn't even possible.

The Dr. looked up and sighed as he saw that the medical orderly Ben was currently escorting yet another person into the ward. Ben was new, and while he had never personally met the man he had heard all sorts of good things about the man. The only bad thing that people had to say about him was that he was sometimes a bit late and hard to find. He figured if it was serious though, the faculty would have either fired him or put him on probation neither of which had happened as far as he understood. He nodded to the man, but stiffened as he felt something from him. It was hidden, but there was also raw energy coming from him, something that he wasn't sure what was.

Blake shrugged the uneasy feeling off and continued with what he had been doing. Thoughts of the orderly were lost and forgotten as he went about his routine for the rest of the day. The mystery of the madness craze was much more important than whatever the Orderly was doing he was sure. He had other reasons for wanting to investigate the victims of the madness though. They all had some odd ability to sense things that were hidden by magic, considering some of the secrets that he had hidden by magic that was something that was somewhat troubling for him. He was walking home when he saw the orderly up ahead of him as the man passed an alley way he was grabbed by several small figures. Not even bothering to think, Dr. Blake rushed forward as fast as he could and found Ben being confronted by several small dwarf like creatures.

"That's enough out of you." The Doctor ordered, as he slammed his cane into the nearest of the group. The figure yelped and jumped back giving Blake a better look at the odd creature that had been assaulting the orderly. The creature wore something akin to a monks robe, was about half the size of an average human and had badly colored wrinkled skin. The doctor swung his cane to try and get the creatures to back away from him. "I think we'd all be better if we called it quits before anyone else gets hurt." He said to the odd creatures warningly.

"We do all that must in the name of the Glorious One." The leader of the odd creatures said, ignoring the man.

"You have no idea how right you are on that one sugar." A haughty voice answered.

Blake turned around, and he saw a woman dressed in a tight fitting blood red dress standing there with her arms crossed and glaring at him as if he was some irritation that was getting in her way. She then turned to look at the creatures in annoyance. "This guy better not be my meal, because there is no way I want him to eat." She told the leader haughtily, while glaring down at her worshipper as if daring him to say yes.

"No of course not, oh so Beautiful and Wise One. We would never even think to try and feed this one as your food." The leader quickly responded to the woman.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I've had enough out of you." Donald Blake said, as he glared at the unknown woman.

The woman smirked at him in amusement as Blake looked at her he realized that there was something wrong with her, there was a look in her eyes that was similar to some of the mental patients that he had. The woman then grabbed the arm that was swinging the cane in a pain inducing vice like grip that caused the doctor to yelp as he felt the bones in his arm being ground together. "Honey let me tell you, there is no way that you can even hope to stop me. You may think that your some hot stick, but you're a mortal in a pale weak and fleshy shell that has no chance of hurting me. While me, well honey I don't like to brag and all but I am a God, and I'll tear you apart if you get in my way again." The woman informed him before tossing him off to the side and into the wall. "Now where is my meal!" The woman demanded, while the small creatures dragged a helpless person to her that was begging for release.

"You don't look like any God I've ever met or heard of," Dr. Blake shot back at her as he leaned against a wall cradling his arm even as he bent down to retrieve his cane.

The woman merely smiled at the man. "Well honey all those others were posers, but me, I'm the real deal."

Dr. Blake watched in horror as the woman then seemed to sink her hands into either side of the captive's head a shining light and the person dropped still obviously alive but the spark of intelligence that had been there before was gone instead the person was drooling and there was the crazy light that had been in the woman's eyes.

"Not bad not bad at all," Glory declared, "are there any others?"

"But of course, your Mighty Glorious One." The leader said, and motioned to his companions who dragged a struggling brunette woman with them.

Dr. Blake knew this woman as he had worked by her side for years. "Jane!" He cried out to the nurse. He rose to his feet and charged at the woman calling herself Glory once again.

"You just don't learn do you?" Glory complained, as she backhanded the Doctor out of sight. "Now let's get busy, I have a key to find." She said as she raised her hands to either side of the head of the nurse.

Dr. Blake looked at them from where he had fallen and watched as Jane fainted in fear. The Doctor sighed with relief as he raised his cane up above his head and then slammed it into the ground. Lighting seemed to erupt from the area distracting everyone in the alley.

"I say nay to thee foul creatures!" A large voice boomed at the group, as an object slammed into Glory tossing her away from her victim.

The surprised hellgod yelped, as she actually felt that hit and was slammed into the wall of the alley.

The creatures holding the nurse looked where the attack had come from and shivered at what they saw. Standing in the mouth of the alley was a large blonde man that was between six and half feet to seven feet tall. His body was bulging with muscles and he wore an armored tunic with a bright yellow belt, on his head was a helmet with outstretched wings on either side. The man had a strong chiseled face, and long blonde hair that went down to his shoulders. He held his hand out and they watched as a large hammer with a leather strap on its end flew into his grasp, returning after striking Glory away from the human sacrifice that they held.

"Release Jane Foster at once creatures, or thou shalt feel the wrath of Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, and Champion of Asgard, as he deals unto you damage that wouldst be most uncomfortable to thee." The blonde figure said, as it pointed his hammer at the creatures holding the nurse. A strong gust of wind blew through the alley making his cape billow out behind him.

"Thor!" The now conscious Jane cried out in relief, at seeing the Norse Thunder God arriving to come and save her once again.

"We do not bow to lesser Gods, for we serve the all mighty, terrible, and magnificently glorious one." The leader of the group declared confident that the figure before them would be dealt with by their mistress.

Thor glared at the figure. "So be it, thou hast given me mine answer, now shalt thou feel the power of Thor." The Thunderer raised his hammer and aimed the weapon towards the demonic worshippers who's eyes widened in fear.

"Hold up right there hunky," Glory said as she stepped between the Norse God and her followers. "No one gets to beat up my minions but me." The hellgoddess declared in annoyance to the other God as she glared at him.

Thor returned the glare." If thine followers will not release the mortal Jane Foster, then I shalt be forced to respond. I cannot allow for you to harm the people of Midgard." Thor took a threatening step forward but hoped that this woman would do right.

Glory merely laughed and rushed the God punching out of the alley way and into the street. "If you want to fight then I'll give you a fight little godling." She told him mockingly as she stared down at him.

Thor shook his head and climbed back to his feet while rubbing his jaw where he had been struck. "I hath not felt such a blow since battling the Frost Giants." He noted as he prepared himself for one of his more impressive battles. He wiped a trickle of blood from where he had busted his lip. "Let us see what thy true power is then Glorifucus when it be pitted against the power of Thor. Have at thee!" The armored God said, as he raised his hammer and moved toward the hellgoddess.

Glory laughed mockingly at the Thunderer as he came at her. "You're not going to stop me or my search for my Key." The woman proclaimed, as she rushed at the Norse God and the pair met in a clash that echoed through the streets. The pair ignored the sound of falling glass, as shards fell all around them as they strained against each other.

The pair broke apart and Thor slammed his hammer into the chin of Glory staggering the hellgoddess. Following this up, he slammed the weapon into her gut knocking the wind out of her. "You shalt fall before the power of Thor!" The Thunderer cried out, as he raised his hammer to slam the weapon into her head and drive her into the ground.

As the hammer came down Glory's arm shot up and caught the hammer before it struck. "Now it's my turn blondie." The woman said, as she pushed the hammer away and drove her fist into the gut of Thor and then grabbed him by his tunic and swung him away into a nearby building. While Thor was coughing and pushing himself back to his feet Glory walked over to a nearby street sign and jerked the heavy metal pole out of the ground. She gave the makeshift weapon a few practice swings before she turned around to see Thor back at his feet. Well come on then show me what you have. The woman said to him mockingly.

"We shalt see if thine weapon can stand up to the power of Mjolnir." Thor returned, as he began twirling the hammer over his head and with another flick of his wrist he sent it flying toward the hellgoddess.

Glory raised her makeshift weapon to block the incoming missile and watched in shock as the hammer tore through her defense and then slammed into her and sent her flying into the nearby building. As she climbed back to her feet, she watched as the hammer seemed to sail back into Thor's hand. "You know, you're really starting to annoy me. I've been somewhat accepting of your interference, because hey you're a God too, I mean that is the only reason that it's okay for you to even hit me you know." She explained to the figure opposite of her. "But now you're starting to annoy me with the way you keep getting in my way. What makes it even worse is that you're doing this whole thing over a stupid mortal, they're all over the place no one is going to notice the handful that I kill or feed off of. Its my right as a god to use mortals as I see fit.

"I say nay to thee." Thor said angrily, raising his hammer into the air as lighting crashed around him. "All the mortals of Midgard be under my protection. So swears Thor." Another lightning bolt crashed from the sky and slammed into Glory blinding most of the people.

When people's vision cleared they saw that the woman was standing there looking slightly singed but otherwise unharmed. "Hey, you messed up my hair!" Glory complained, as she ran her hands through her now frizzy hair. "Do you have any idea how much work it takes to get these things out?" She asked him indignantly

Thor ignored her tirade at him as he began swing his hammer again.

"Not this time sugar." Glory said as she reached to the side and casually hefted a small car up over her head and threw it at the other God.

Thor changed his target from the hellgoddess to the incoming vehicle. The hammer punched through the car and continued on.

Glory used the moment of distraction to rush Thor, and slammed into him. Grabbing him by the back she forced him into the ground and began running leaving a small trench behind them that was nearly a foot deep by the time that she finally stopped.

Thor groaned as he climbed to his feet. His mind was also trying to figure out how long that he had been without his hammer. It was a part of the magic of his hammer that had been placed upon it by the all father Odin. If he lost his hammer for more than sixty seconds then he would revert to Doctor Donald Blake. At his mental command, he felt his hammer coming closer to him and watched as the enchanted uru hammer sped up to them. Glory surprised him though as she spun around and her fist connected with the head of the hammer knocking the enchanted weapon away. Thor shook his head before leaping at the woman, if his hammer did not return in time after that blow then he would have only the next few seconds to make any kind of impact on the insane goddess before his rearing back he began raining thunderous blows onto the woman.

Glory flailed under the assault, not being a trained fighter relying more on her raw power than on her combat skills she was surprised at the ferocity that the Thunder God was raining down on her. She finally managed to knock Thor away from her and watched in annoyance as the hammer she had swatted away slid back into his hand since she had thrown him at the returning weapon.

Thor rolled with the throw and landed on bent knees his sliding feet making new indentions in the road that had become their battlefield. "Thou shalt not win, for I shalt stop thee. Thor said as he rushed at her again.

Glory merely smiled cruelly as she rushed and the two slammed into each other again trading super powered blows that would crush boulders neither one willing to stop. Glory backed away briefly and then slipped behind him moving at speeds faster than the Thunder God could move, and began raining blows all over his body. "You can't stop me." Glory said, as she looked at the downed God that she had managed to beat down. The God of Thunder had been beaten into the ground so that he was now stuck in the ground. "Now that that's done, I'm going to finish you." She said as she removed his battered helmet. "I'm going to make you my next meal instead of another stupid mortal." She said as she carelessly tossed the helmet over her shoulder

"Nay," Thor growled as lightning bolts again rained down knocking Glory away and freeing Thor. While Glory was unstable Thor grabbed her by the shoulder with one hand while he used his hammer to fly thrm into the air. Once the pair was high above the city Thor tossed her into the air and summoned more than just the small lightning bolts he had been using and several bolts touched his hammer filling it with power. "For Asgard!" He cried as the fully powered hammer smashed into Glory, slamming her down into the ground.

Thor then followed after and saw the hellgoddess stumbling out of the crater that she had made. "Hast thou hadst enough?" He questioned her curiously. "As Gods, it be our duty to protect the mortals, not to make sport of them or to use them as they are of no matter to us." He reprimanded her sternly, as he watched her warily.

"They're nothing compared to us." Glory spat back at him in annoyance, as she flipped her hair at him. "We are superior to them in everything. They need a reminder of just who it is that is in charge of the real things. Look at them," she said waving her hands around them where they could see terrified people watching the duo. "Do you think that any of them could ever have a hope of doing the things that we've done, or experienced the things that we have? These mortals are nothing to us!"

"That be why they need our protection not our scorn." Thor returned, feeling like he was talking to his brother or father.

"I don't care about them, besides I just want to find my key and go home." Glory spat at him in anger.

"Then we shalt finish this," Thor said as he began gathering energy into his hammer again.

Glory surprised him with a boulder that slammed into his arm knocking Mjolnir out of his hand. She then rushed him and knocked him back slamming him into a car. He groaned as he pulled himself out of the giant dent that had collapsed half of the car. When he looked up he saw that Glory was trying to pick his hammer up.

"What is with this stupid thing?" She growled angrily, as she now had both hands wrapped around the haft of the giant war hammer as she strained against the power that seemed to be holding the hammer down to the ground despite her best efforts against it. "Why can't I lift it?"

Thor crossed his arms and smirked superiorly at the hellgoddess. "All Father Odin didst enchant Mjolnir foul one, only those who be worthy may lift Mjolnir. Thou shalt never be able to lift Mjolnir more than a small distance from the ground."

Glory snarled and dropped the hammer letting it fall with a crash cracking the ground beneath it. The power between the two Gods as they confronted each other seemed to crackle between them. Thor held his hand out and Mjolnir floated back into his hand. "Shalt we finish this then?" He asked her.

"Lets," Glory spat back at him in defiance. The two celestial beings rushed each other one more time, gathering all of their power for one final strike for despite both of their words they knew that they were running low on energy to continue the fight. Movements that earlier were faster than the normal mortal human could follow were now at a level that they could somewhat followed as they crashed into each other as uru hammer met fist.

The two strikes sent the two gods flying across the street to land helplessly far away from each other. Glory's followers who had long since released the mortal known as Jane Foster found their mistress and bundled her up as they saw she was once more reverting to the mortal form of Ben. It was time for them to leave this place anyways, they had new information on the monk of Dagon that had managed to survive the Glorious One's purge. They could now follow after him once again to wherever it was that the Key was hidden and then they could return their Goddess to her realm. 

* * *

><p>Thor groaned as he felt the healing powers of his father he cracked an eye open and saw Odin standing over him. "Father," he managed to rasp out. He winced as he tried to sit up his entired body was swathed in various bandages from his many injuries. He realized that he must have been transported back to his father's kingdom in Asgard, as it would take more than a high powered rogue goddess to bring his father down to Midgard.<p>

"My son," Odin returned in greeting, as he gazed at the Thunder God with his one eye. "You hath done well in defending both Midgard and more importantly Asgard this day." The Sky Father proudly told his son. "Already, words spreads of thine mighty deeds in battle this day. To battle Glorifcus in battle and come out even is no small feat Thor." Odin congratulated the Thunder God that was lying before him.

"Are the people of midgard safe father?" Thor questioned from where he lay.

"Aye Thor, they be safe for now." Odin assured him. "In time though, we shalt need to deal with this Glorificus and show her why this be our dimension and not hers though. Already I have sent forth the Valkyrie and others to scour the Earth to find where she hast run to. Thine battle with her hast greatly weakened her though, and only by returning to her own realm will she be able to have the power that she didst today. Rest now my son for the responsibility of dealing with her hath been turned over to another, your duty was but to weaken her. It shalt be another that shalt beat her, and still another that shalt end the threat that she represents." Odin said knowingly as he thought of all that the hellgoddess was going to face.

"Very well my father." Thor said as he let himself return to a healing slumber.

While his son did this Odin the all father thought of the image of a young blonde mortal warrior girl that he had earlier. This girl would be responsible for the final defeat of Glorificus, but would need help. As a God of magic he could manipulate things to give her a hammer of her own, not one as powerful as Mjolnir was, but it would be something for the Hellgoddess to remember his son by in her final battle. It was a shame that Jane Foster had not been struck down before his son managed to stop her though. He thought, as he turned to other duties while his son rested from his battle. Some time without the annoying mortal might do his son some good.


End file.
